total_drama_do_overfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning
Rudolph "Lightning" Jackson, labeled The Athletic Overachiever, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Screaming Gophers. He did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. He was a passenger in Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Pickle. He does not compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over. After a break from the show throughout Total Drama Revenge Do Over, Lightning is scheduled to return in Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over as a member of Waneyihtam Maskwak, the Confused Bears. Lightningsquare.jpg ScreamingGophers copy.jpg TeamPickle.jpg ConfusedBearsIcon.png FloatingSalmonIcon.png Biography Lightning is the team captain of every sport at his high school, and he has the ego to match. He doesn't know how to handle defeat, because he's never lost before. To Lightning he isn't capable of losing. Because if you're the Lightning, then you SHA-win! For what Lightning lacks in brainpower, he has immensely in strength. This jock is always ready to play an epic game. In his mind, he already knows the outcome. Victory. Lightning has never given up in any situation before. Lightning has yet to experience the experience of losing. Lightning also doesn't believe very hard in his school work. His grades reflect his IQ, his very low IQ. Nobody knows if there's a heart inside of this guy, because he never opens up. Emotions are for the weak. And who's weak? NOT LIGHTNING. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Lightning immediately recognized himself as the greatest player ever once he stepped foot on the island. His arrogance made quite an introduction, especially once he was placed on the Screaming Gophers. He managed to demonstrate his toughness in Phobia Factor, Not Quite Famous, and Dodgebrawl, but openly showed his weak mental ability in The Big Sleep, The Sucky Outdoors, and Not So Happy Campers Part 2. He didn't make any friends in his short stay, nor any true enemies. He managed to get himself lost on Boney Island along with Leshawna and Will. Thanks to him, his team lost the challenge for leaving without the three, courtesy of Lightning. He was promptly voted off. In the finale, he rooted for Zoey. In the TDIDO, special, Lightning teamed up with Duncan, Brick, Ezekiel, and Tyler, forming a temporarily macho man alliance. He is dropped into jelly after feuding with the other men and does not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Lightning is a member of the peanut gallery in Total Drama Action Do Over in the Total Drama Aftermath show. He cameos in Monster Cash being the first character to ever make a cameo appearance of the season. In the TDADO special, Lightning feuds with Shin on their own television show where they compete against eachother in numerous challenges. Lightning gets angry that Shin and Bridgette are still talking to eachother, even after they broke up. He later joins the cast on their adventure to reclaim their fame and gets caught up in the bus crash. He stays behind and is rescued by Mel and joins Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do Over Lightning returns to the game in Just Plane Crazy. Lightning gets instantly competitive with Shin in the first ever challenge, but ends up in the last place team on Team Pickle. Lightning is seduced by Mel and used as one of her pawns early on and eliminates Cody as ordered by her. As challenges went by, Lightning grew closer to his teammates. Beth swapped over to his team in Broadway Baby. Beth began to sway the team away from Mel's leadership, where Lightning began to fall out from under her spell. When Mel switched teams in Jamaica Me Sweat, Lightning was fully out from it. In Greece's Pieces, Lightning was the only teammate who didn't fail at the challenge, causing himself multiple doubts in his own abilities and character. He became saddened and sang a song about his sorrows in The Ex-Files. Lightning's team, Team Pickle, in that episode also formed an alliance with Scott. Dawn, Beth, Izzy, and himself went with it. The team tried to encourage him in Picnic At The Hanging Dork by having him win for them. Their attempts brought Lightning's confidence back, but have helped get rid of his ego. At the merge, Nathaniel was accepted into the alliance. Lightning continued to work as a part of the alliance, but when Dawn was eliminated, Lightning unleashed his mistrust on Scott with Courtney's help. Lightning kept Scott from remaining in the alliance, and the leadership was given to Courtney. Lightning, later on, redirected his rage at Courtney when Nathaniel was eliminated by Mel in Rapa Phooey!. Lightning and Courtney made up with Beth's encouragement, and all targeted Mel. Lightning was the last to the finish line in Planes, Trains, And Hot Air Mobiles and was eliminated from the game. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Lightning arrives with the veterans, and his two best friends, Beth and Nathaniel. Lightning is separated by them and placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak. Lightning reveals in I Love You, I Love You Knots that he has a crush on Jasmine and isn't afraid to admit it. Jasmine, reverberating the feelings, returns them. Shawn is jealous and often went toe to toe with Lightning. Things got worse when Lightning was switched over to Jasmine's team in Chef Bait Ooh Ha Ha. Lightning and Shawn's conflict is exploited by Noah, who turns them against each other further to the point of betting on their elimination and making them fight over Jasmine publicly. They both swarm Jasmine in Mo Monkey Mo Problems when Colton tries to lead the team, dividing it in half between who wants to have Colton lead and who wants Jasmine. Later, when Jasmine discovers that they believe whoever will make it further will "win" Jasmine, she rejects them both. Shawn is eliminated in Let's Go Fishing, and Lightning tries to apologize to Jasmine, but gives up and ends up resenting her. Nathaniel tries to talk to Lightning about letting it go in Three Zones And A Baby, but after his elimination, Nathaniel can't help. Lightning is confronted by Jasmine in Hurl And Go Seek. They put aside their conflict in Malfunction Junction when they go to save the island. In getting trapped, the two panic and believe they're going to die. The two kiss and are discovered by Charlotte. Lightning believes they're a couple now, but Jasmine knows it was a spur of the moment. Jasmine breaks up with him by voting him off in Uh Oh Inferno. In Subzero Heroes, Jasmine and Charlotte talk to him, and Jasmine spends the challenge with him, having previously won immunity. Lightning is officially sent home in this episode, content with his status with Jasmine. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Lightning has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Katie, Courtney, Harold and Bridgette. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Lightning has yet to outrank B, Anne Maria, Mike and Zoey. *Of the first generation of original characters, Lightning has yet to outrank Will and Felicity. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Lightning has competed against, he has yet to outrank Jasmine, *Of the second generation of original characters that Lightning has competed against, he has yet to outrank Colton. Gallery Lightningglare.png Lightningidea.png LightningNeverLosesEverAsAPicture.png Lightningsit.png Trivia *Lightning has participated in a total of ten songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Eine Kleine, Sea Shanty, I'm A Loser, Get Me Out, Wake Up, Condor, and I'm Gonna Make It. *Lightning is the first contestant and male to survive the bottom two in an elimination ceremony in season three. *Lightning is one of fourteen contestants in Total Drama World Tour Do Over to have been eliminated in an episode he had also sang in. **The others were Leshawna, Trent, Nathaniel, Sadie, Noah, Cody, Shin, Dawn, Geoff, Alejandro and Mel ***Scott and Courtney also count depending on the endings. Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Gophers Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Pickle Category:TDPDO Contestants Category:Confused Bears